Vehicle console assemblies are known in the art, such as having a sliding armrest that is pivotably attached so that the armrest can be lifted to reveal a storage compartment. A number of such assemblies disclose a slidable armrest pivotably attached to a vehicle console that can move between nominal and forward positions.
The prior art also teaches, at most, rail systems incorporating recessed channels or slots defined in a center console assembly and wherein a retainer is inserted into the channels with a slidable hinge movable along the rail. Accordingly, a user is not able to pivot the armrest until the armrest is placed fully to a rearmost nominal position.